The coating of electrically conductive substrates by an electrodeposition process, also called an electrocoating process, is a well-known and important industrial process. For example, electrodeposition of primers on metal automotive substrates is widely used in the automotive industry. In this process, a conductive article, such as an autobody or an auto part, is immersed in a bath of an aqueous emulsion of film forming polymer and the article acts as an electrode in the electrodeposition process. An electric current is passed between the article and a counter-electrode in electrical contact with the coating composition until a coating is deposited on the article. In a cathodic electrocoating process, the article to be coated is the cathode and the counter-electrode is the anode.
Film forming resin compositions used in the bath of a typical cathodic electrodeposition process also are well known in the art and have been in use since the 1970's. These resins typically are made from polyepoxide resins that have been chain extended with an amine compound(s). The epoxy amine adduct is then neutralized with an acid compound to form a water soluble or water dispersible resin. These resins are blended with a crosslinking agent, usually a polyisocyanate, and dispersed in water to form a water emulsion.
Currently, cathodic electrodeposition is the preferred method used by the automotive industry. However, there is still a need for improved electrocoating compositions that require lower baking temperatures, and result in coatings having improved UV stability and improved resistance to chipping.